


To Fall, To Rise, To Hope

by pedrowrites



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Tourney at Harrenhal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedrowrites/pseuds/pedrowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Barristan put on his helmet once again. He had since the first charge change to change his lance numerous times, but he could feel that this would be the decisive moment."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Fall, To Rise, To Hope

The people cheered and clapped their hands, some even chanted in unison before the joust. For a beginner  it would certainly be intimidating, to see oneself surrounded by the public, but Barristan Selmy had been through this many, many times. He knew that as soon as both participants mounted their horses, everyone would almost immediately fall silent, holding their breaths and not even daring to blink, for they did not want to miss a single second of the joust. But none of that mattered, nor the crowd, nor the noises, nor how strong the opponent was; Barristan had to stay focused, for one small mistake would be sufficient to result in his defeat.

Barristan put on his helmet once again. He had since the first charge change to change his lance numerous times, but he could feel that this would be the decisive moment. When he came out of his tent, white armour shining almost as bright as a star, the crowd cheered loudly; but when Prince Rhaegar came back to the field, his black armour displaying the three-headed dragon of House Targaryen, they went mad. Their roar was almost deafening. The white knight did not listen though, for at the moment his attention was devoted solely to the lady with stunning purple eyes, sitting next to the Princess of Dorne, her hands on her lap, smirking and visibly excited for the final joust. _Ashara._ Just the sight of her gave a significant lift to Barristan’s confidence. He _would_ win.

Then the entire world went silent. The horses galloped, gaining speed, the world around the competitors getting blurry as they approached each other, their lances on position, shields ready for the blow. He _needed_ to win.

Lances cracked against shield and armour, bursting into thousands of pieces. Barristan fell on his back, crashing on the ground with a clank. _He had failed_. He had been so close, but it seemed that the Warrior had favoured Rhaegar this time. He lay on the field for an instant, the back of his head slightly aching from hitting the soil. Falling from a horse was never a pleasant sensation.

The white knight got up to his feet, waving at the crowds to assure them he was fine. _He had failed_. No one seemed to care about him now; Ashara quickly glanced at him, before turning to talk to Princess Elia. Yet despite his failure Barristan had hope. He would have other chances, other opportunities to be face to face with her beloved, to crown her with flowers and drown himself in her deep purple eyes, and believe that for at least once in his life he could cast his loneliness away. But those chances never came.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is actually a fic I wrote last December... I just added things and made some corrections in it, yet after all this time I don't know if I like it or not. I decided to post it anyway lol. Oh yes, feedback is always appreciated :)
> 
> Also as I have returned to school routine I might not be posting with the same frequency as before, so yeah... BUT later this month I'll start working in part 3 of Lions of the Rock (which will feature some Tywin x Joanna).


End file.
